Hinata's Valentine
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Hinata mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke festival bersamanya. Apa Naruto akan menerima ajakannya? a requested fict from liekichi.chan *Summary gaje, RnR pleaseee...*


**My Valentine's Day**** © Sagara Ryuuki**

**相**

**良**

**竜**

**基**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Requested Fiction from **

**

* * *

  
**

"Ayo_ offer_ bolanya, Shikamaru!!!" teriak teman satu timnya, yang berambut pirang. Sejak awal pertandingan bola dimulai, si rambut pirang hanya bisa berteriak-teriak tidak jelas pada kapten regu bolanya tersebut.

'Cih, si Naruto, bisanya memerintah saja!' gerutu Shikamaru dalam hati. Ia pun meng_offer_kan bolanya pada Naruto.

Setelah Naruto sukses menerima _offer_ dari Shikamaru, ia segera berlari ke arah gawang lawan, dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga.

"GOOOL!!!" teriak salah satu grup pendukung dibangku penonton setelah melihat Naruto telah mencetak satu skor untuk timnya.

Ya, hari itu tanggal 13 Februari adalah hari pertandingan persahabatan antar klub sepak bola di Konoha.

"Akhirnya, kita menang juga! Kau hebat, Naruto!" teriak Lee, yang selalu bersemangat.

"Ah, biasa saja kok!" Naruto tersenyum lebar sehingga menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari sisi lapangan. Pipi gadis itu bersemu merah ketika melihat orang yang ia kagumi tersenyum lebar—Naruto. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya, sehingga membuat gadis berambut _indigo_ tersebut tercengang kaget.

"Hei, Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya gadis berambut pirang yang terikat.

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh kearah orang yang menepuk pundaknya. "I-ino?"

"Iya, ini aku Ino. Maaf membuatmu kaget, hehe," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum _innocent_, Ino mencoba mencari-cari objek yang dari tadi Hinata pandangi. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum jahil ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang masih berada di tengah lapangan. "Kau memperhatikan Naruto dari tadi, ya?" tanya Ino menyelidik dan masih tersenyum jahil kearah Hinata.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, ia mulai memainkan jari-jarinya sebagaimana yang selalu ia lakukan ketika sedang malu ataupun gugup. "Eh... Anou~ i-itu..."

"Sudah, mengaku saja. Benar 'kan?"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah. "Ino..."

"Haha, sudahlah. Lupakan saja,"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Tidak menjawab perkataan Ino yang terakhir. Selang beberapa menit setelah keheningan yang ada diantara mereka berdua, Ino mulai membuka pembicaraannya lagi. "Besok hari Valentine, ya..."

"I-iya," jawab Hinata, "Ino akan pergi bersama siapa besok?"

"Sai. Mungkin,"

"Oh, begitu ya..."

"Kalau kau, Hinata?"

"Aku... tidak tahu. Sepertinya tidak akan pergi bersama siapa pun,"

Ino menoleh kearah Hinata lalu tersenyum, "Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Naruto saja?"

"A-aku malu..." pipi Hinata mulai bersemu merah—lagi.

"Dasar, kenapa harus malu! Katakan saja padanya, pasti Naruto mau kok!"

"Tapi..." Hinata merasa ragu dengan saran yang Ino berikan padanya.

"NARUTO!" tiba-tiba Ino memanggil Naruto saat itu juga.

Naruto menoleh kearah Ino yang sedang terduduk dibangku sisi lapangan. Lalu menghampirinya, Hinata yang menyadari Naruto berlari kearah dimana dirinya dan Ino berada mulai salah tingkah. "Ada apa, Ino?"

"Bisakah kau antar Hinata ke supermarket hari ini? Sepertinya aku sibuk," pinta Ino, "Lagi pula kalau Hinata pergi sendirian aku sedikit khawatir,"

Naruto melihat kearah Hinata yang kini wajahnya bersemu merah sambil tertunduk malu. "Ya, baiklah. Sepertinya aku juga sedang tidak ada janji hari ini."

Naruto kembali ke lapangan, untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Sedangkan Ino menyeringai puas, karena rencananya kali ini yakin akan berhasil. "Nah, Hinata. Sukses ya! Ingat, kau hanya mengatakan apa yang kau mau katakan padanya, itu tidak sulit!"

"T-tapi, Ino..."

"Ssstt, sudah, lakukan saja, OK?!" ucap Ino. "Aku ada urusan dengan Sai, sampai jumpa! Sukses ya! Bye!"

"Hhh... Ino, ada-ada saja..."

~*~

Jam sekolah telah berakhir, waktunya untuk para murid Konoha High kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Ya, meskipun ada beberapa dari mereka yang tidak langsung kembali ke rumah hanya untuk berkencan di malam_ Valentine_nya, mungkin juga 'kan?

"Hei, Hinata. Ayo, kau mau ke supermarket 'kan?" tanya Naruto dari pintu kelas.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, pipinya bersemu merah untuk kesekian kalinya. Hinata memang selalu gugup dan malu ketika berkomunikasi ataupun berdekatan dengan Naruto.

"I-iya."

Naruto dan Hinata pun pergi ke supermarket, sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju supermarket hanya diselimuti oleh keheningan. Naruto mulai merasa bosan karena Hinata yang tidak mengajaknya untuk berbicara pun mulai membuka pembicaraannya.

"Hinata, kau mau beli apa di supermarket?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi.

"A-aku t-tidak tahu," jawaban itulah yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, sehingga membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi Ino bilang Naruto harus menemani Hinata ke supermarket, tapi ketika Hinata ditanya mau membeli apa di supermarket, Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan tiga kata yang tersusun aku-tidak-tahu.

"Hn? Lalu kenapa Ino menyuruhku untuk menemanimu ke supermarket?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mulai gelagapan, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab pada Naruto. "Anou~ i-itu..."

"Itu apa?"

"Ti-tidak! bukan apa-apa," tukas Hinata. "Ma-maaf, kalau Naruto mau pulang juga ti-tidak apa-apa kok!"

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan heran, "Hmm... kau ini, aneh..."

"Ma-maaf..."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu temani aku ke ramen Ichiraku saja, ya?" ajak Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, membawanya ke tempat yang paling favorit baginya. Detak jantung Hinata rasanya berdetak seribu kali lebih kencang dari biasanya, bukan hal biasa baginya jika pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh lawan jenisnya, apalagi itu Naruto.

Sesampainya di ramen Ichiraku, Naruto dan Hinata mengambil tempat duduk yang dirasanya nyaman.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Aku ingin mie ramen spesial dua saja," jawab Naruto.

"Baik, silahkan tunggu. Pesanannya akan segera datang."

"Ya, baiklah."

"Na-naruto..." panggil Hinata, ia mencoba tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Ya, Hinata?" jawab Naruto sambil memandang Hinata yang masih terlihat gugup.

"Apa... Kau menyukai seseorang?"

"Hmm... Ya, tentu saja," jawab Naruto.

"Oh..." Air muka Hinata mulai berubah dalam sekejap, rasanya Hinata tidak memiliki harapan lagi dengan Naruto.

Mie ramen yang dipesan pun datang. "Ini pesanannya, silahkan dimakan." Ucap si pelayan dengan ramahnya. Mereka memakan mie ramen dalam suasana keheningan yang menyelimuti. Sampai tiba-tiba Ino yang kebetulan baru datang ke tempat Ramen Ichiraku memanggil Hinata dari kejauhan.

"Hinata!" panggil Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Hinata. Hinata menoleh kearah orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Ia melihat sosok Ino dari kejauhan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya lalu menghampiri Ino.

"Eh? Ino? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada Naruto?" tanya Ino dengan penasaran.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "B-bagaimana bisa... Naruto sudah memiliki orang yang disukainya..."

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hm... Siapa?"

"A-aku tidak tahu..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo tanyakan padanya! Tanyakan!" seru Ino dengan semangatnya.

"B-baiklah, akan ku coba, terima kasih, Ino." Ucap Hinata seraya memberikan senyumannya pada Ino.

Ino tersenyum lebar melihat sahabatnya mulai bersemangat lagi, "Kalau begitu, aku mau ke tempat Sai dulu. Bye, Hinata!"

Hinata mengangguk, dan segera kembali ke mejanya bersama Naruto. Ia terduduk, melihat Naruto yang masih sibuk melahap mie ramennya.

"Oi, Hinata. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok?" tanya Naruto disela-sela makannya.

"Ya, besok itu 'kan..."

"Apa?"

"Hari Valentine..." ucap Hinata malu-malu, muncul semburat merah dipipinya.

"Oh, begitu ya.. terima kasih." Naruto melanjutkan acara menyantap ramennya.

'Hhh... kenapa aku tidak menanyakannya saja? Aku benar-benar bodoh!' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Setelah selesai memakan mie ramennya. Naruto mengantarkan Hinata ke rumahnya lalu berterima kasih karena telah menemaninya makan mie ramen hari ini.

"Terima kasih, ya. Hinata." Naruto tersenyum kearah Hinata dan sukses membuat pipi Hinata merona merah.

"S-seharusnya a-aku yang berterima kasih, Naruto." Ucap Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Naruto yang selalu membuatnya merona merah.

"Ah, sudahlah, tak apa. Aku pulang dulu ya! Ja ne!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. "Naruto..."

~*~

Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas meja belajarnya, menekan tombol angka yang menunjukkan nomor telepon sahabatnya—Ino.

"Halo? Ino? Ini aku, Hinata."

"Hei! Hinata? Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah melakukannya?"

"Belum... A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku harus bagaimana, Ino?"

"Hm... Kalau begitu, besok kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Naruto!"

"Apa? Apa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Tentu! Kau harus! Harus melakukannya!"

"Ya... ku harap aku bisa... Akan kucoba,"

"Kalo begitu, semoga berhasil!"

"Uhm... terima kasih, Ino."

Hinata menutup teleponnya, ia menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan kearah meja riasnya. Menatap dirinya sendiri, lalu membayangkan bahwa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah Naruto.

"Na-naruto... A-aku s-su—"

"Ah! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya..." desisnya pelan, ia mulai putus asa lagi.

"Kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri, Hinata!" seru seseorang dari depan kamar Hinata.

Hinata tersentak kaget tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari tadi, "Ah? Si-siapa itu?"

"Ini aku, Neji."

Hinata berjalan kecil menghampiri Neji yang masih berada didepan kamarnya. "Neji nii-san? Ba-bagaimana..."

"Ino mengatakannya padaku. Bukan hanya padaku, tapi semua orang juga."

"Oh, tidak!" Hinata mulai panik.

"Hanya bercanda," lanjut Neji. "Aku hanya mendengarmu tadi,"

"Neji nii-san, membuatku panik saja..." ucap Hinata bersyukur karena Neji hanya bercanda. "Apa nii-san yakin aku dapat melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Hinata tersenyum, sekarang ia mulai yakin pada dirinya bahwa ia bisa melakukannya. "Arigatou, nii-san!"

~*~

Hari Valentine...

Setelah mempersiapkan dirinya, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengajak Naruto pergi ke festival Valentine. Ia pergi menuju apartemen Naruto.

"Permisi..." ucap Hinata sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ruang apartemen milik Naruto.

"Ya." Sahut Naruto dari dalam. Ia membukakan pintunya. "Eh? Hinata?"

"Anou~ Na-naruto, a-apa kau mau p-pergi ke festival Valentine bersamaku?" ajak Hinata dengan malu-malu, wajahnya pun mulai merona merah.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu Hinata! Aku sudah menunggumu untuk menanyakan hal ini padaku! "Jawab Naruto dengan senang hati tentunya.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Yeah! Lagi pula aku tidak punya pasangan untuk pergi ke festival nanti, haha,"

"Oh..."

"Aku benar-benar senang!"

'Naruto... Senang??' pikir Hinata. Hinata benar-benar terkejut ketika Naruto mengatakan 'benar-benar senang'. Ia tidak menyangka jawaban itu keluar langsung dari mulut Naruto.

~*~

Malam Valentine...

Hinata menggunakan Kimono berwarna merah muda, dengan hiasan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berbentuk hati. Rambutnya yang panjang digelung kebelakang. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik malam ini.

"Wow! Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Hinata." Puji kakaknya—Neji.

"Arigatou, Neji-nii," Kata Hinata. "Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Aku? Aku dengan Tenten..." jawab Neji dengan bangga.

"Oh, kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Kau juga ya, Hinata. Semoga sukses."

"Huum."

Festival...

Ino, Sakura dan Tenten sudah berada di festival. Mereka juga terlihat sangat cantik dengan kimono yang mereka gunakan.

Naruto pun datang lalu menghampiri Hinata. "WOW!" Pikirnya.

"Ha.. Hai Na-naruto!" ucap Hinata terbata-bata, wajahnya memerah ketika Naruto mulai memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"Hai, Hinata! Kau terlihat cantik sekali malam ini!"

"Be-benarkah?" wajahnya semakin memerah, mungkin lebih merah dari _strawberry_ matang.

"Tentu saja, kau benar-benar cantik!" puji Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Naruto..."

Kemudian Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk berjalan-jalan, sambil melihat-lihat toko kecil yang dibuka untuk memeriahkan malam Valentine.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto.

"Eh? I-iya, Naruto?" sahut Hinata.

"Aku hanya.. hanya ingin bertanya... apa... kau suka padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan gugup.

"I-Itu... A-aku..."

"..."

"Aku... aku..." jantung Hinata berdetak semakin kencang, ia mulai gugup tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya pada Naruto, wajahnya sangat merah, lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah sekali.."

"Naruto .. I.. I.. I LOVE YOU!!"

"..." Naruto terdiam.

"Itu .. itu tidak masalah ka-kalau Naruto tidak menyukaiku."ucap Hinata, lalu ia segera berlari dengan cepat, menjauhi Naruto.

"Hinata..." desis Naruto.

~*~

Keesokan harinya, Naruto tidak melihat Hinata di kelas pada pagi hari. Ia mulai khawatir dengan Hinata. Dan ketika jam istirahat, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencarinya ke taman belakang Konoha High. Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit Naruto mencari Hinata, akhirnya ia menemukan Hinata yang sedang terdiam di bawah pohon beringin.

"Oi! Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

"Na-naruto.." desis Hinata.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata, "Ohayou, Hinata!" ucapnya.

"Ohayou, Naruto," Lalu Hinata memberikan senyuman ramahnya. "Aku sangat menyesal atas apa yang terjadi tadi malam Naruto."

"Tidak usah menyesal, Hinata.."

"Apa.. apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu, Naruto?"

"Ya... itu... itu karena aku juga mencintaimu Hinata... Heheh..." ucap Naruto dengan cengiran kudanya, padahal dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat gugup.

"Be-benarkah, Naruto?

"Tentu saja, Hinata..." jawab Naruto dengan yakin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

CUPP~ Satu kecupan lembut dari bibir Naruto diberikan untuk Hinata. Membuat Hinata seakan-akan mau jatuh pingsan.

"Na-naruto.. Aku… aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahukanmu sebelumnya,"

"Tentang apa, Hinata??"

"Ba-bahwa a-aku mencintaimu.."

"Haha, tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Maafkan aku juga, karena aku baru menyadarinya..." ucap Naruto lalu mendekap hangat Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Naruto..."

O W A R I

* * *

Huaa~ untuk liekichi-chan... Gomen ne, kalau fic ini gajenya ga kepalang terus banyak typo (mungkin), ahaha... *ketawa watados*

Dan untuk para readers yang udah baca fic ini, makasih yaa! Maaf kalo gaje xDD

Hoho, kalau begitu **review**nya sangat saya tunggu! :D:D


End file.
